


Spirit of Fire

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Gap Filler, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel muses on different types of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Fire

He grasps my wrist, running his callused thumb along my palm. His lips caress my forehead, warm breath ruffling my hair. Such power, such artistry in those hands... too often turned to his forge, but tonight they are mine alone.

I look into his eyes and see a fire that would rival the trees. Is this what the Nameless One sought in the Void, before time's beginning? The perfection that Ilúvatar alone can conjure? 'Tis intoxicating.

I settle onto him, my spirit of fire. Tonight I shall capture light in flesh, more glorious than what he would imprison in crystal.


End file.
